The present invention relates generally to methods for operating computer networks, and more particularly to a method for operating a network of computers, such as the Internet, that enables businesses to perform targeted marketing to individuals who access the network.
Targeted marketing of individual users on the Internet is not a new concept. Many companies attempt to obtain information about users and the user""s E-mail address so that they can identify particular users with potential interest in their products and services, and then direct market those particular users with an E-mail campaign at some date in the future. Unfortunately, even some users who might be interested in receiving information about a particular company are reluctant to provide any information to businesses over the Internet because they cannot be sure the information will not be accessible to third parties. Problems of fraud have become prevalent where users"" identities were xe2x80x9cstolenxe2x80x9d by unscrupulous Internet users. Consequently, many users are reluctant to provide information about themselves to anyone over the Internet.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method for operating a computer network that enables merchandise and service providers to market their products to network users without invading the privacy of the user.
The present invention solves this problem by creating a customer list that includes a plurality of network users having a common interest, sending an E-mail to the plurality of network users describing an advertisement by a particular advertiser, wherein the E-mail includes a hypertext link with an embedded URL to a web site of the particular advertiser, and then disclosing, only when a particular network user selects the embedded URL, the network user""s identity to the particular advertiser by associating a temporary IP address for the particular network user with an actual identity of the particular network user. In this case, the particular advertiser is only billed based on a total number of E-mails delivered and a total number of responses generated.
To obtain the customer list, the present invention performs data mining on another plurality of network users, including obtaining information regarding which sites said another plurality of network users visit to obtain the customer list.
According to an advantageous implementation of the method of the present invention, a message delivery time stamp is captured for each message delivered to each of the plurality of network users.
According to another advantageous implementation of the method of the present invention, a user is identified with a temporary IP address through an Active User Registry (AUR).
According to yet another advantageous implementation of the method of the present invention, a report is generated and sent to the particular advertiser on an agreed time interval for a contracted duration on those users who have accessed the web site along with all requested information relating to E-mail messages delivered and a number of responses generated.
According to another advantageous implementation of the method of the present invention, a consent agreement to allow the user""s identity to be passed to the particular advertiser is embedded in the E-mail message when it is delivered.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for performing targeted marketing over a computer network, includes a server coupled to the computer network, a mail server, and a billing processor. The server creates a customer list that includes a plurality of network users having a common interest. The mail server is coupled to the server and sends an E-mail to the plurality of network users describing an advertisement by a particular advertiser, wherein the E-mail includes a hypertext link with an embedded URL to a web site of the particular advertiser the server discloses, only when a particular network user selects the embedded URL, the network user""s identity to the particular advertiser by associating a temporary IP address for the particular network user with an actual identity of the particular network user. The billing processor prepares a bill for the particular advertiser based on a total number of E-mails delivered and a total number of responses generated.
Another embodiment of an apparatus for performing targeted marketing over a computer network, includes a server, a mail server, means for disclosing, means for transmitting, means for preparing and transmitting a bill, means for performing data mining, and means for certifying. The server is coupled to the computer network, and includes means for creating a customer list that includes a plurality of network users having a common interest, report generating means, storage, a web site for a particular advertiser tailored to the common interest of the plurality of network users, and means for identifying a user with a temporary IP address through an Active User Registry (AUR). The mail server is coupled to the server and sends an E-mail to the plurality of network users describing an advertisement by a particular advertiser, wherein the E-mail includes a hypertext link with an embedded URL to the web site of the particular advertiser. The mail server includes means for associating a table with each message to capture a message delivery time stamp, and means for embedding a consent agreement to allow the user""s identity to be passed to the particular advertiser in the E-mail message when it is delivered. The means for disclosing, only discloses a particular network user""s identity to the particular advertiser when the particular network user selects the embedded URL. To do so, the means for disclosing associates a temporary IP address for the particular network user with an actual identity of the particular network user. The report generating means generates a report of all those users who respond to the E-mail. The means for transmitting transmits the report electronically to the particular advertiser on an agreed time interval for a contracted duration on those users who have accessed the web site along with all requested information relating to E-mail messages delivered and a number of responses generated. The storage stores all information received from those users who access the web site. The means for preparing and transmitting a bill prepares and transmits the bill for the particular advertiser based on a total number of E-mails delivered and a total number of responses generated. The means for performing data mining does so on another plurality of network users, including obtaining information regarding which sites said another plurality of network users visit to obtain the customer list. The means for certifying certifies delivery of the E-mail across all carriers.